


From On High

by caliburn



Series: The Aquila and Simcha Chronicles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, BAMF Frigga (Marvel), F/M, Multi, Odin's A+ Parenting, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliburn/pseuds/caliburn
Summary: Clint and Darcy are now the Alpha Prime pair of SHIELD, forming a strong and dedicated pack around them.  After a stressful mission they are sent on a simple caretaking duty, Hawkeye to watch the Tesseract and Antiope to make sure that Dr Selvig eats and wears pants. Then the Tesseract becomes a doorway and spits out a beaten and broken 'Asgardian' followed by the sociopathic daughter that Thanos has sent to ensure his compliance...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the two stories written for the Little Black Dress challenge in 2016.

**Tuesday 28th February 2012. Homeland Security Office, New York, New York**  
  
“This is UTTERLY unacceptable. That a soldier should be treated this way is beyond all comprehension.”  
“How could you, any of you even CONSIDER this.... have you no humanity at all?!”  
“Agent Barton, control your Guide. If she must be here then tell her to keep a dignified silence as befits her.... status. You were allowed in this meeting, she was not.”  
Clint blinked slowly at the insult. He focused his perfect sight on the man sitting towards the end of the long conference table, unblinking until the bureaucrat shivered.  
“Who are you?”  
“That is above your security level Agent.”  
“No, it isn't. Your name. Now.”  
  
The suit turned to his Senior with a distasteful expression, sliding a piece of paper across the polished veneer. The faceless functionary read his missive and nodded before flicking through a file and pulling out a letter.  
  
“Ahem, yes.... Agent Barton. You are a part of the Specialists Branch in SHIELD correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“So, are therefore not a part of the Officer corp.”  
“Define your terms.”  
“The leaders of the Organisation.”  
“In which terms.”  
“Agent Barton. Your insubordination will not be countenanced here. Your recruitment was made in preference to sanctioning your death or imprisoning you as you deserved. That you are even aware of this situation is almost beyond belief.”  
  
The SHIELD side of the table stiffened and sat back, all eyes flashing between the Prime pair and the combined might of Military and Administrative Apparatchiks that were insisting on their rights.  
  
“You thought you could have hidden this?”  
  
His voice was as dry as the Sahara, as dangerous as the Badlands, as threatening as an oncoming storm. Darcy leaned forward and touched his arm gently, taking the edge from his temper as she saw Aquila stretching her wings and screeching silently into the room.  
  
  
Clint nodded to her and the Eagle swooped to the back of his chair, becoming visible as she landed. The first speaker reared back and the pair began to wonder if he had ever had proper Sentinel / Guide interaction training.  
  
“Let me make something very clear. I am the Alpha Sentinel Prime of SHIELD. When Captain Rogers awakens he will be a prized and protected member of my pack and pride.”  
“Captain America was created by the American Army in a process that cost millions of dollars to fight the Nazi's and was never discharged.”  
“Captain America was created by Senator Brandt to sell war bonds and as a propaganda tool. Steven Grant Rogers tried to enlist in the Army five times before joining the SSR, undergoing an unknown medical procedure, rescuing the beaten remnants of the 107th then creating the Howling Commandos and serving with honour until giving his life by crashing the Valkyrie to save this country.”  
“Fine. It has already been determined that Captain ROGERS will be dormant due to the loss of his Sentinel, it is the reason he crashed as it is the nature of Guides to shut down or suicide when they lose their dominant partner. As a ruined Guide he cannot be part of any pride structure.”  
  
This time it was Clint who took Darcy's hand to calm her. Her studies in Political Science, International Mundane and S/G Relations, and Law were buzzing through her mind. As a Prime Potential she had taken additional classes all through her life, starting with basic emotional literacy and moving into complex ethics as she grew.  
  
“Did you just... dare... to use the word ruined in relation to one of my Guides?”  
“Your Guide? I think that is the issue under debate young lady.”  
“Alpha Guide Prime Lewis, or Doctor Lewis if you insist on ignoring my status under the Directorate... and yes, MY guide. Guide Rogers is not dormant, and how you have any idea of his status is to be researched as no-one with the ability to read him in any way has had permission to be in this building never mind close enough to try and assess him.”  
“Guides are not capable of the independent thought to attempt suicide unless their Sentinel has died.”  
  
  
In a synchronous movement Clint and Darcy pushed their seats back and rose to their feet. He nodded to Phil who placed a connected cell phone on the table.  
  
“This is a direct order from Alpha Sentinel Prime Barton. Activate protocol Rho immediately.”  
“As you command Sentinel.”  
“This is Alpha Guide Prime Lewis. Activate protocol Iota concurrently.”  
“As you command Guide.”  
  
Phil picked up his phone again and slid it into an internal pocket before picking up his file folders from the table and standing to flank his Pride leaders. However, it was Darcy who spoke their final words.  
  
“You are found unendurable and intolerable. You will be sanctioned by the Directorate and are hereby banned from attending any meeting or gathering where active Sentinels and Guides are present until you have passed all the relevant courses from a Directorate Main Centre to ensure that you understand the nature and role of the Sentinels and Guides you so readily disdain, denigrate and disparage. Captain Rogers will be removed to an appropriately protected and shielded location for his recovery and rehabilitation. Do not challenge us on this, you will lose.”  
“When he falls apart you will be held responsible.”  
  
Darcy held out a hand and a bedraggled but clearly living Husky materialised beneath it. As Aquila was on Clint's shoulder and Simcha appeared on the table to wave at them it was clearly NOT her Spirit.  
  
“I am Alpha Prime. All the Guides are connected to me, I can summon their Spirits to talk to them. Guide Rogers will be online when he awakens. You will not talk to us again until you have completed the tasks set.”  
  
With no other comments, they left.  
  
  
@-;---  
  
  
**Thursday 1st March 2012. SHIELD S/G Building, New York, New York**  
  
“Hello, Captain Rogers. My name is Darcy Lewis. My Sentinel Clint Barton is sitting just over there. Your Spirit is asleep on the bed. You are safe here.”  
“Lorcán...”  
  
She took his hand and gently placed it on his Husky's head.  
  
“She's here.”  
“She is... sleep more if you like, you're safe – for Pride and Pack I swear.”  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**Sunday 18th March 2012. Гомель (Gomel, Belarus)**  
  
The Quinjet lowered it's tail gate and spilled a STRIKE team out onto the paved and cobbled street, bodies littering their landing zone like skittles before a sweep up, some peppered with arrows and others bruised from close combat.  
  
“Area secured Sir.”  
“Find them.”  
  
Scanning sweeps from the Jet radiated out in ever increasing circles, desperately seeking the internal trackers that their quarry had accepted before this particular cluster-fuck of a mission. The armed response officers formed a security zone around the plane, others handcuffing and searching those already taken down. Their Senior Officer was handed a small collection of flash drives which he picked through before tossing three to the Operations Agents he had brought.  
  
“Check those. The ID's and idents match.”  
“Yes Agent Coulson.”  
  
Phil rolled his head and pulled his sunglasses from his top pocket before exiting, joining the STRIKE Commander outside. Her head was on the swivel, losing Buscephalus would bring the rest of Strike Team Delta down upon her – and the remnants would be thrown to the Director to dance upon.  
  
  
The Lead Agent's cell rang and he answered it, the Commander wincing as a stream of furious Russian poured out.  
  
“Что ебешь происходит? Где мой брат? где моя маленькая сестра? Я могу быть в Беларуси в течение трех часов.” (What the fuck is going on? Where is my brother? Where is my little sister? I can be in Belarus in three hours.)  
“Я нашел их, я обещаю.” (I will find them, I promise)  
“Существует так много. Все.” (There is so much. Everything.)  
“Вдова , где ты?” (Widow, where are you?)  
“Париж. Главная база” (Paris. Main Base)  
“Не Нью-Йорк?” (Not New York?)  
“они просили, у них было чувство” (They asked, they had a feeling)  
“Оставайтесь там , мы придем к вам ” (Wait there, we will come to you)  
“У вас есть восемь часов или я найду их” (You have eight hours, or I will find them)  
  
  
The receiver was slammed down, not a usual sound in the 21st century, a sign that the Widow was at one of her safe houses but certainly on her way to the SHIELD Headquarters in Paris. It would not take her long to get from Montmartre to the Bois de Bologne where the base was located. Phil hoped he would have more to report when she arrived and changed into her work clothes. Neither had been pleased that Hawkeye and Antiope had been sent to Eastern Europe without the rest of Delta, leading a group they had never worked with before. Natasha had adopted Darcy as her little sister, any damage to her would be multiplied against any and all who had dared to harm the SHIELD Alpha Guide Prime. Then again, risking the Guide Prime would raise the entire pack.  
  
“Commander Khoroushi, any reports?”  
“Not yet Sir. How is Agent Romanov?”  
“You heard that?”  
“Sir, I suspect that Hawkeye may have heard that and is now on his way back to avoid a sparring match with the Agent at the Triskelion.”  
“You could be right.”  
  
Suddenly she stiffened and lifted her left hand to her headphones.  
  
“Say again Echo?”  
  
She listened intently and turned to Phil.  
  
“Channel 7 Sir.”  
  
A flick of the fingers and he was tuned in.  
  
“This is Coulson.”  
“Agent Coulson, Sergeant Harrison. Hawkeye and Antiope are requesting a pass code before leaving their nest.”  
“Broadcast please Sergeant.”  
“Broadcasting now Sir.”  
“Incitatus has been elected and the widow has shed her weeds.”  
“Hawkeye has moved Sir... he is signing.”  
“Translation? Signing does not work well over coms.”  
“Um, I don't... that is I can't...”  
  
  
Phil inhaled deeply in frustration. This was indicative of problems they had been running into. Clint had worked extensively with STRIKE, both independently and in Delta, and all personnel were supposed to be ASL fluent. Indeed, on paper at least, it was a requirement for entry into the teams. Even without a Deaf Sentinel on the books there were enough situations where silent communication was essential. However, since Darcy and Clint had bonded they kept meeting people who either did not know how to react and respond to a Prime team or people who were not sufficiently trained to be in the field with them.  
  
“Then find someone who is ACTUALLY QUALIFIED to be here.”  
“That's.. I... that is....”  
“THAT IS AN ORDER.”  
“Sergeant Harrison. Hand to Waters and sort yourself to the Quinjet.”  
“Ma'am?”  
“NOW!”  
“Ma'am.”  
  
She turned to Coulson as they waited.  
  
“I am sorry Sir. He was assigned to me three days ago.”  
“Where from?”  
“From Rollins.”  
  
Phil nodded and took a mental note, adding another two names to the roster of 'to be determined' individuals'. Darcy had felt uneasy in too many SHIELD locations, something they were keeping to a select few.  
  
“Agent Coulson, Waters here.”  
“Acknowledged, translation please.”  
“Alright. Message is: The Standard Bearer is joyous.”  
“Response is: Alexander is at the Ballet Russe.”  
“Hawkeye is moving Sir.”  
“Do you have eyes on Antiope?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Hand an earpiece and mike to Hawkeye.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
  
  
Another interminable pause, worst case scenarios running through Phil's head. Clint would always protect Darcy, Blessed Protector was a driving force that ran deeper than anything – even the tribe would come second, but that she had still not been seen was worrying. However, as long as the Sentinel was not feral she could not be too badly hurt.  
  
“Buscephalus .”  
“你们俩好吗?” (Are you both alright?)  
“损坏但完好.” (Damaged but intact)  
“南针?” (Guide?)  
“生气背叛.” (Angry, betrayed.)  
“寡妇正在等待.” (Widow is waiting)  
“你有多少船只带来了什么?” (How many ships did you bring?)  
“双.” (Two)  
“在一个骄傲，罢工等.” (Pride on one, strike on other)  
“如你所愿.” (As you wish)  
“10 minutes.”  
  
The Commander was calling down the second Jet and sorting prisoners for transport. Some of her men would wait for ground evacuation but the higher profile captives would fly back with STRIKE. Anticipating Hawkeye's demand Phil had brought a Guide Pilot and Medic that usually worked with Delta. As dust began to swirl Sergeant Harrison arrived, having clearly taken a long route back but still visibly angry.  
  
“You had no right to order me.....”  
  
Agent Coulson tazed him and stepped over the downed body, nodding to the Commander as she ordered him dragged on board with the rest.  
  
Almost to the second the rest of the STRIKE team reappeared, a protective cordon formed around the pair in their midst. Phil looked at them. Clint had lost his rifle, bow and quiver, his knife sheaths were empty but he still held a side-arm in a white knuckle grip and was ignoring the trail of blood over his temple. Darcy had a civilian coat clasped tightly at her neck, make up smeared over her pale face. They were both stiff and walking in a way that spoke of pulled muscles and possibly more. What the hell had happened.  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**Thursday 19th April 2012. SHIELD S/G Base, New York, New York.**  
  
Darcy had taken to training like a duck to water. As a prospective Prime she had taken every martial arts course available through her Sentinel / Guide centres. Even if her Sentinel had been a quiet academic, things just happened around Prime pairs! Natasha had polished her hand to hand while Clint helped her shoot. It was an issue, Prime Guides often found it hard to kill except to defend their Sentinel, but Clint had kept her in the range with a quote that ended up as her favourite shirt.  
  
_“The Bible is quite specific on killing, it is, however, somewhat fuzzier on the subject of kneecaps.”_  
  
She would never have her Sentinel Partner's extraordinary aim, but she could defend herself and her Pride with skill. When Clint was on the range she would sit and study, pretending to read but admiring his talents (both militarily and muscularly), he could bath in her love – which simply improved his shot and gradually erased the memory tapes of being beaten and punished whenever he used on of his beloved bows.  
  
  
Knowing that her Sentinel was in a happy place, allowed back on the range without limit after his concussion had healed, she closed her book and stood, stretching her healed ankle and rotating it before heading out of the range. In the gymnasium space opposite she joined her fellow guides, Simcha appearing at her heels in delight at having a game. Steve was sat cross legged on a mat cheerfully throwing a ball for Lorcán who was now wearing a natty collar and bandanna.  
  
The disastrous mission in Belarus had caused a massive change in Natasha. The constant presence of an Alpha Prime Guide had started to erode the blocks that Faustus had carefully built in her mind, they had finally shattered when Darcy had screamed for help over the Spiritual plane. Their mission had been radio silent, some of the STRIKE team had been killed immediately – the rest killed one by one trying to persuade the Guide to infiltrate the minds of captured spies. Once they ran out of troops they started on her Sentinel, keeping his senses muted with drugs. Her terror for him had woken him – and alerted the rest of her Pride in SHIELD, prompting Coulson's rescue. Now she was curled around the little fuzzy creature she had not seen since 1940, bonding closely with her Corsac Fox.  
  
She had yet to name the little one, it was growing quickly and she was certain its name would become clear the more she meditated and interacted with it. Just as Natasha had drilled Darcy in her hand to hand the roles were now reversed but their sisterly bond meant that the spies training was going smoothly and she would soon be ready for active duty.  
  
“How's it going Stevie?”  
  
One of the things Steve loved about his new Prime was her irreverent nature, there were no sacred cows with Darcy. She was as blunt as a baseball bat while simultaneously as sharp as a razor, so similar to his Sentinel that he was temped to find out if they were related. The Pack had spent the days since he woke talking to him about the 67 years he had been a part of the Arctic Ice Flow. He had spent 72 hours in a safe room working with both Primes and bonding with Lorcán, holding him between them as he cried for all he had missed and all that he had lost. He could still feel Bucky, almost felt as though he could feel Nissa's fur beneath his hands. When he dreamt of him he shivered, every memory washed in a film of ice and snow but the Primes warmed him from soul out.  
  
“We're doing fine, she's having a great time – I never thought of playing with her like this before, they never told us you could do this, that they could be pets.”  
“I had unusual trainers, and since I came online young Simcha was little too so we played.”  
  
Simcha had been trying to chase the ball and get Natasha's new kit to join in the games. It still staggered a little but tried to join in but quickly grew tired and climbed back into a warm lap. The Otter chuffed and then snorted when Lorcán started to chew on the toy, throwing himself back he waved his legs in the air and tried to look relaxed.  
  
“I am not going to paint you like a French girl sweetie.”  
  
With another snort he curled up with tail over nose and closed his eyes, teaching other Spirits was tiring business. Suddenly he jumped up again, chittering and racing up onto Darcy's shoulder. Steve watched as she blanched and stood. He and Natasha stiffened, waiting for a cue. Clint stormed into the gym, bow gripped tightly and face set like thunder, Aquila riding his Quiver strap as though the Sentinel was his Aquilifer.  
  
“We have a mission.”  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**Tuesday 24th April 2012. Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility, Mojave Desert.**  
  
“Place your hand here please Sir. Then you can record your vocal command over-ride.”  
“This is Alpha Sentinel Prime Clinton Francis Barton, alpha-niner-seven-seven-rho-gamma-gamma.”  
“Thank you Sir. All we need now is a retinal print.”  
“I'll be doing that.”  
“Ma'am?”  
“Sentinel's cannot give retinal prints due to the pain of the scan.”  
“It's a low level infra-red beam, undetectable.”  
“Not to a Sentinel.”  
“Yes Ma'am. Eye here please.”  
“Thank you, scan has been input – the Security command is yours.”  
“I stand command.”  
“I stand relieved.”  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**13.30, Tuesday 1st May 2012. Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility, Mojave Desert.**  
  
“C'mon Doc, you need to eat – the little grey cells need glucose, not just caffeine.”  
“Five minutes Darcy.”  
“Said that half an hour ago Doc.”  
“Hva gjør hun?” (What is she doing?)  
“You need to be less Viking there Doc... and eat your lunch.”  
“Yes, yes Darcy. Leave it there and I'll eat as I go.”  
“I'll be back in one hour – if there isn't a clean plate then I'll turn off the workstation – and you know I'll do it.”  
  
  
Erik was absolutely certain of her determination, she had after all kept Jane alive in New Mexico single-handedly, something that had taken three assistants at Culver. She was also correct, brains only ran on glucose and sweetening his coffee with honey was not enough. Of course, solid thinking also required sleep and he had had far too little of that. His dreams had become focused on the artefact, its glow haunting him every minute of every day. There were whispering voices in his dreams as well, but sometimes he heard them when he was working as well. He knew he should ask Darcy to scan the area, or see if her Sentinel would search for microphones or speakers hidden in the vault, but he had spent too much of his career as 'The Odd Viking' to deliberately bring attention to himself in that way. Anyway, the pair were Prime, if there was something to his wild imaginings then they would have detected it without his input.  
  
“Dr Selvig, Sir.”  
“Yes Anna.”  
“You need to see this Doctor, the readings are changing again.”  
“Again?”  
“You keeping things from me Doc? From us?”  
“Everything is in my reports Darcy... we simply cannot explain it – the readings seem to change at her whim.”  
“Her whim?”  
  
Darcy's voice sharpened, Guide rather than goofy lab assistant all of a sudden. Anna moved away, going back to the oscilloscope and screens it was her task to monitor. She wrote down the results and tried not to hear the debate between the Project Lead and the Guide, it was WAY above her pay grade. The dark haired woman finished by poking the physicist in the chest, shoving a plate at his stomach and leaving, throwing a tight smile to all the other researchers in the large concrete hall.  
  
“Anna!”  
“Dr Selvig?”  
“Bring the data, we'll look now.”  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**23.00, Tuesday 1st May 2012. Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility, Mojave Desert.**  
  
Darcy leaned on her Sentinel's shoulder, high above the research space, buried beneath the mainstream facility and watching the scientists scurry between the Tesseract and their monitors. Clint cocked his head to the side and nodded.  
  
“They're here.”  
“Good. Both of them?”  
“Hill as well.”  
“What's the plan?”  
“Phil is organising a clear out – everyone is on evacuation drill. Hill is going to the restricted area and Fury's on his way.”  
  
She stroked over Simcha's head with her free hand, before tapping him on the head and letting him vanish back to the ether. The Director swept into the space with a swirl of black leather trench coat and a flourish. His body team spread out, securing all entries and exits as well as the man himself. Erik looked up at him, looking more stressed than he had the nine and a half hours before they had called the Triskelion.  
  
“NASA said nothing about testing Dr Selvig.”  
“I did nothing, it just... happened.”  
“Any ideas?”  
“She is misbehaving.”  
“Is that supposed to be funny?”  
“No.”  
“How soon can you pull the plug?”  
“She's an energy source! We turn off the power and she turns it back on!”  
“Are you prepared?”  
“To harness energy from space? No. Our calculations aren't finished. She is throwing off interference, all across the radiation spectrum. Nothing harmful but we cannot use any of the data to help, it is too variable.”  
“And where are Agent's Barton and Lewis?”  
“The Hawk is in his nest.”  
“Barton.”  
  
Clint kissed Darcy's temple before climbing over the yellow rail and sliding down a rope to the floor. His Guide meanwhile decided to use the ladder, she was no gymnast except possibly in private!  
  
“You were sent here to keep an eye on things.”  
“I see better from a distance... and a Sentinel Prime can make people uneasy.”  
“Really?”  
“Darcy is better down here, working with Jane Foster has given her skills with the mad scientist set.”  
“Are you seeing or otherwise sensing anything that could be causing this?”  
“No-one has come close, no-one has come and gone, only the authorised have been here, I took over the codes. If there was any tampering, it wasn't at this end.”  
“At this end?”  
“It's a doorway to the other end of Space... doors open from both sides.”  
  
  
Lights began to flash just as Darcy reached her Sentinel's side, he pulled her close and drew his side arm in one smooth move. The conduits began to glow with the power of the cube, radiating out in waves from the central attachments. The ground itself moved, a sinuous shift that cracked the thick concrete walls, revealing the steel understructure that held the research station together.  
A high humming noise began to fill the room and Darcy quickly put a hand on her Hawk's shoulder to help him balance both sets of hearing dials. The spinning and sound increased until a beam shot from the Tesseract and created a blue nebula at the end of the active gantry. Unfamiliar stars could be seen through the portal as the noise reached a peak and dissipated with a shock wave of energy passing though people, machinery and walls as if they were not there. Darcy shook her head sharply and Clint gasped, only her pain keeping him from zoning as all his senses were maximised and yet minimised simultaneously. The energy drifted up to the ceiling as though it were steam coming from a cooling meal leaving a crouched figure huddled at the far end of the device.  
  
SHIELD troops began to approach the gasping man, rifles at the ready. He uncurled and lifted a spear with his right hand, a glow similar to the Tesseract highlighting the golden metal of his weapon.  
  
“Sir, please put down the spear.”  
  
Fury's voice filled the room, Clint fixing his gaze at the threat. The man looked at it almost curiously, as though uncertain what it was or how to use it. Then a confidence grew and he shot a beam of power straight at the Director. Clint pushed Darcy one way and Fury the other, taking the boss bodily out of reach. Behind them machines sparked and blew as the beam made contact with them. The visitor then leapt ten feet onto one of the troops, machine gun fire bouncing from his body armour as he landed with the blade already embedded in the man's heart. Flechettes flew into the throats of those who were still firing and blue electrical bolts exploded the machines that were still capable of recording data. Clint tried his hand gun, cursing that he did not have a bow, but those bullets also rebounded. Humans were tossed hither and thither as the green clad arrivee exerted his dominance over the room. Standing proud he announced himself.  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**23.10, Tuesday 1st May 2012. Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility, Mojave Desert.**  
  
“Loki, you mean as in Thor's brother?”  
  
The alien stared at Erik with an expression of distaste and confusion, as though the comparison hurt him. He did not look like the lightening God, even after he was human and had been hit twice by a van! His clothes appeared Asgardian, but they were worn and unkempt – even his armour was dulled where the other warriors had remained glorious even after battle. Strangest of all apart from the sceptre he appeared to be unarmed now he had thrown the few flechettes that had been attached to his bracers. Thor had boasted of his brothers magic, his talents in battle, his skills in diplomacy that led the realms to call him Silver-tongue. Was this the same person at all?  
  
“Why have you come here?”  
  
Fury pulled himself up and stood his ground, his one eye fixed on his target.  
  
“I have come to bring you freedom... freedom from...”  
  
He was interrupted by a small curvaceous figure who stepped up to him, reaching for his pale sweat stained face, ice blue eyes widening as she approached.  
  
“What are you doing woman?”  
  
From the corner of his eye Fury caught sight of his Lead Agent as he holstered his weapon, going to his seemingly mad Guide's side.  
  
“You poor, poor thing... so hurt... conflicted and wounded and... and blocked....”  
  
Loki's arm dropped and the sceptre fell unnoticed to the floor as her hand made contact with his face. Clint stood sentry behind her, guilt building as he realised what he had tried to do. Darcy nudged his mind to persuade him to rest a hand in the small of her back, the contact reassuring him and quieting the raging Sentinel in the back of his head.  
  
“What?... don't touch... dangerous...”  
“Hush, you poor soul, so hurt...”  
“Antiope, report!”  
  
She ignored the raging Director and focused on the wounded visitor. Her aura rose as she utilised her gifts – even the mundanes in the room feeling the change, a charge in the air.  
  
“ANTIOPE!!!”  
“Director. Quiet please, she needs to focus.”  
“Focus? I'll focus her into custody in a minute Hawkeye.”  
“No. This must be done and done correctly Fury – now.”  
  
Her voice was unearthly, almost two toned with an echo of eternity. Simcha and Aquila had materialised, one at her heels and the other on her shoulder as her power grew and grew. Suddenly there was a virtual 'pop' and the alien sobbed, sagging to his knees and leaning his head into Darcy's stomach.  
  
“He is coming... save us all... he is coming...”  
“Sh... sh, precious one. You are safe here, we have you...”  
“Antiope?!”  
“I claim asylum for an abused and damaged Guide. I claim the being currently known as Loki of Asgard as a member of my personal Pack until such time as he is healed and safe and asks in his full right mind to be released.”  
  
Fury huffed, but an Alpha Prime Guide could over-rule almost every political body on the planet and a damaged Guide would have both his Prime's on edge.  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**23.20, Tuesday 1st May 2012. Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility, Mojave Desert.**  
  
Concrete dust began to fall from the vault ceiling, the Tesseract's energy not dissipating but destructive. Loki shakily stood, newly green eyes surveying the space.  
  
“I can secure this place for a time, but I have not the skills to permit a permanent repair.”  
“How long?”  
“Long enough to get us all safe... your wounded and unfortunate dead taken to the healing halls and places of preparation.”  
“Do it.”  
  
Fury noted with aversion that the Prince checked with the Primes before obeying him. As a mind blind mundane he was outside the structure of the Directorate, despite being in charge of a space space that employed many bonded and unbonded Sentinels and Guides, and sometimes he hated it.  
  
“Go ahead Loki.”  
“As you will Lord Formynder.”  
  
His eyes grew even more intense. A clouded swirl of a verdant colour, green smoke gathering and glowing in his hands before he threw the magic out to the walls. Muttered words followed before he scanned the scientific equipment around him rapidly.  
  
“What do you need?”  
“An implement to write, to make marks on the surfaces of this room.”  
  
Anna held out a chalk marker, the hipster's favourite sign writing tool but really useful for marking up floors and walls for calculations when trying to utilise extraterrestrial energy sources.  
  
“My thanks.”  
  
A slight courtly bow and he moved swiftly, chalking runes onto the floor and at equidistant points around the walls. A final 'spell' and his magic formed into a mesh holding everything together, bracing the materials into their places. Fury nodded decisively when Loki had finished.  
  
“Right, good work. Back ups, books collected – evacuation plan and protocol 6 – everyone into the transports ASAP.”  
  
He nodded to the sceptre that Loki had moved further away from.  
  
“Dr Selvig, if you would?”  
“Of course Director.”  
  
Fury placed the Tesseract back into it's container, the specially designed Stark-case that Howard had created when the cube was pulled from the ocean and updated with every new idea until his death.  
  
  
He locked it tight and lifted it up, following the line of personnel that were climbing up and out the research station. Clint and Darcy had their visitor supported between them, his remaining strength dissipated by the magic he had used to reinforce the vault. Selvig was griping the sceptre, white knuckled tight as he climbed with his interns and scientists; flash drives, CD's, paper printouts and external hard drives being carried as though they were the most precious items in the world. As they reached the top of the stairs other SHIELD personnel took items from them, reducing their burdens and chivvying them along to the buses that were waiting to empty the campus. Darcy tapped Erik on the shoulder and directed him away from the rest of his team, taking scientist and sceptre with the Senior Officers and their visitor to the reinforced SUV's that were designated for them to exit.  
  
“Where are the others going?”  
“Another research station, they'll reload the data and have it in a private cloud server within eight hours.”  
“Thank you Hawkeye. Us?”  
“Can't tell you yet.”  
“More secrets I suppose.”  
“Yes.”  
“You like all the secrets Darcy?”  
“Guide here Erik.... I'm in the secrets game!”  
“For mange jævla hemmeligheter for denne gamle mannen!” (Too many damn secrets for this old man!)  
“Disse hemmelighetene holde deg trygg.” (Those secrets keep you safe.)  
  
  
Erik stared in shock at the Sentinel, he had dismissed Darcy's partner as simply a soldier, an assassin, one of the jack-booted-thugs that had taken hold of all their research in Puerto Antiguo. He should have remembered that there were no ordinary Sentinels, and that Alpha Primes were another species entirely. He looked over at the girl he had bonded with in the desert and sank his gaze when he saw her anger in her eyes.  
  
  
More than just remembering about Sentinels in general, he should have remembered about this one in particular – hadn't he teased her about how amazing her partner would need to be to match her?  
  
“In here Dr Selvig.”  
“Jeg er lei meg for å tvile deg.” (I am sorry for doubting you.)  
“Made a career of it Doc.”  
  
Once Selvig and sceptre were secure Hawkeye tapped the vehicle and it moved off before he vaulted into the driving seat of the last truck, Darcy at his side and the curious mix of Fury and Loki in the back. The magician was trying to edge away from the briefcase the Director held, as though the Tesseract could reach out of the bag and take hold of him – but having the spear in a different car was making him feel safer.  
  
“Lady Veilede, I do not comprehend fully what you have done but I owe you a debt that can never be repaid, for the first time in what seems an eternity I am myself. Even the pain seems diminished.”  
“I have veiled you for want of a better term... taken control of some parts of your consciousness and rerouted signals. It is not a long term fix but in the meantime it gives us some space for ideas.”  
“You can do that Antigone?”  
  
Darcy eyed the Director as she turned in her seat.  
  
“For some.”  
“Why didn't I know this... the help... the assistance you could have given... all of you could have given...”  
“That is why you did not know and if you continue on this path I will strip the information from your head. It works briefly, on a select group of sensitives and some online and only an Alpha or Alpha Prime can truly attempt it apart from the Shamen's amongst us.”  
“Strip the information? Was that a threat?”  
  
Clint screeched the car to a halt and spun in the driver's chair, assassins gaze fixed on the leather clad man.  
  
“That was a fucking promise... even I can sense the waves coming off you and if you upset either of the Guides in this car I will knock you the fuck out and deal with it later.”  
“You could try.”  
“I would succeed.”  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**00.25, Wednesday 2nd May 2012. Mojave Desert, 20km outside the JDEM Campus.**  
  
The Senior Staff convoy pulled over into a patch of scrub that seemed like every other patch of scrub in the Mojave, although it was clearly not as three helicopters touched down after their arrival. Erik made to exit his SUV but was told to sit tight so he watched as the other car emptied to meet with the black clad officers that descended from the various helos.  
  
“Hill, everything completed.”  
“Yes Director, as instructed.”  
“Coulson?”  
“Full evacuation achieved. We've lost some equipment but the only personnel losses were...”  
“Were due to my arrival.”  
  
Darcy took Loki's hand, amazed again at how cold he felt against her skin but holding on when he tried to pull away. It was not her habit to insist on contact with people who had been assaulted, her training certainly had taken care of that, but the broken man thought he was too dirty to touch and too damaged to care for... he needed a lot of tender loving care and had landed with exactly the Prime to provide it.  
  
“Forced is not willing, made is not optional...”  
“Still...”  
“Hush now.”  
  
He quietened, his passivity so directly different to his arrival that even Fury could see the difference in him. There had been coded messages sent between the High Tier before they met so neither questioned his presence, simply nodded to him and the Primes before getting on with business.  
  
“Prince Loki....”  
“Just Loki for now, please...”  
“Loki. Could you tolerate the sceptre for a moment?”  
“I'll try.”  
  
Fury gestured for Erik to come out the car, bringing his load to the conversation. Just as he reached them the spear jewel began to radiate, power emanating visually like the rings of Saturn from it's core.  
  
“No.... no... no... no... no.....”  
  
Loki's fear shot through Clint and Darcy as he pulled them back from the golden wand, kicking over the briefcase as he stumbled away.  
  
“What is it?”  
“Him.... I don't know how...”  
“Who is him?”  
  
Any answer was stalled as with a blinding flash of blue light more figures appeared. The leader was a tall blue woman in skin tight purple with traceries of metal around her left eye and over the crown of her head. A metallic arm gripped Selvig by the throat and pulled him in.  
  
“I'll be taking that now.”  
  
She dragged the case between her feet as her soldiers held the humans back. Clint had fallen to the ground as she arrived, he had had no time to dial back as he had in the vault, and Darcy had immediately dropped to his side. Loki was frozen in terror, indeed a thin film of ice was forming over his skin as Darcy watched.  
  
“You will be dealt with traitor... my father is – displeased with your performance here... perhaps he will finally give you to me as a plaything when this is done....”  
  
She tilted her head to the side and smiled slowly, a half tilt of her lips that promised no positive emotions.  
  
“You will be so pretty under my boot, enjoying my electroshock, the delicious pain I can give you without breaking your skin even once...”  
“We are ready Commander Nebula.”  
“Good... activate.”  
  
Another flash and they were gone; taking Erik, sceptre and Tesseract along for the ride.  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**01.30, Wednesday 2nd May 2012. On route to SHIELD Base, Las Vegas, Nevada.**  
  
The flight time from where they had lost Erik and the mysterious technology to the Las Vegas SHIELD Base was around 2 and a half hours in the Blackhawk helicopters that had been re-routed to the Senior Staff. Clint spent the first past of the flight curled around Darcy, head buried in her neck as he reasserted control over his dials. Loki meanwhile had consented to having Darcy place him in a meditative fugue, helping him to the Spirit Plane and making sure he was comfortable. She kept a light tether on his mind, even as she helped her Sentinel, multi-tasking was her speciality! Once he was satisfied that he was as stable as he could be whilst in an aircraft that he was not piloting Clint sat up and coaxed Darcy to rest, drawing her head into his lap.  
  
“Meditate or nap sweetheart, I'll need more help on the ground before we move – and you're still keeping an attachment to Loki.”  
“Alright... promise me you'll wake me up or send one of the dynamic duo in after me if you need anything.”  
“I promise.”  
“Anything.”  
“I will my Guide.”  
  
She kissed him lightly, aware both of their location and their companions. Whilst there was no legal impediment to the contact that bonded pairs needed, even the military allowed pairs to be together – essential to keep them in the field, they preferred to keep PDA to a minimum – unless using it for effect. Darcy was asleep within ten breaths, mental fatigue almost more tiring than physical. Clint watched her lovingly, ensuring her rest, before looking up to his boss.  
  
“Plans?”  
“Rest for now. We're making calls and we'll need you at full strength. I'll get you two to New York to start, get you some time in a suite before sending you out.”  
“Good. It's going to take me time to get back to peak but if I can glut on Darcy it will be quicker.”  
“You'll have a few hours.”  
“We'll make it work... what about Loki?”  
“If we find him some other clothes he can come with you.”  
“Best plan. He needs help. I'll see if I can call in some assistance on the way to New York.”  
“Assistance?”  
“Fully vetted, guaranteed. He'll need a Shaman.”  
“There's a vetted Shaman? I was not aware, what else is there?”  
“More than you will ever know.”  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**04.00, Wednesday 2nd May 2012. SHIELD Base, Las Vegas, Nevada.**  
  
The base was prepared for them, Quinjets and pilots ready for their various locations. Fury and Hill took a group of operatives and headed for the Helicarrier, preparing for the meetings ahead whilst STRIKE team Delta (minus the Widow) were off to New York. Darcy sat between Clint and Loki, holding both their hands during take-off before encouraging them to doze and joining Phil who had been tasked with extracting Natasha from her mission in Moscow. Darcy had been dubious about allowing the new Guide to go back on active duty without the rest of Delta, but a simple 'walk in the park flirt with the General and get information' was one she could virtually do in her sleep.  
  
“You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby.”  
“Subtle as always Buscephalus.”  
“It works.... ah, We need you to come in...”  
“..... I'm working!”  
“This takes precedence.”  
“... this moron is giving me everything.”  
“Give me the phone Buscephalus.”  
“Look, you can't pull me out of this right now.”  
“вдова... Antiope... פירן מיר היים.” (Widow... Antiope.... Guide me home)  
“Let me put you on hold...”  
  
To a soundtrack of smashing chairs and muted thuds and groans Darcy smiled and handed the phone back, happy to have checked in with her pack-mate and to have passed on the message. She headed back to her boys for more sleep leaving Phil to send Natasha on her next trip – she would need rest for what was to come.  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**09.00, Wednesday 2nd May 2012. SCIF Secured Sentinel / Guide Centre, New York, New York.**  
  
The Shaman of New York and his Sentinel met the trio in a specialist Centre designed for Sentinel's and Guide's who worked in the alphabet soup of intelligence and defence. Danny had been puzzled by Darcy's call, but she was still Alpha Prime and he would take her word as absolute. Inside the Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility the two Sentinel's listened intently to make sure they were isolated before greeting each other with back slapping hugs, using a far more delicate hand with their companions. Danny was not exactly fragile, no one with 'family man' connections could be, but his teenage years had not been friendly to a vulnerable psyche. His partner however came from a very long line of Irish cops, a widespread family who popped out Sentinels every generation – although Don was the first to bond to a Shaman. They had met and bonded in the wake of the Tower collapses, Don ignoring the dust and debris and Danny the overwhelming emotions of the day until days later when they collapsed for 48 hours in a safe room to emerge as the Spiritual leaders of New York.  
  
  
They had been read in on SHIELD, as well as several other 'non-existent' agencies when they bonded but they had thought it was centred in Colorado. At least, they had until the pair had come to New York with a story about a ginormous walking toaster from space. Darcy had met most of the Shaman and Prime potentials during her year before College, Blair had taken her on a whistle stop tour of the 50 states and beyond with Jim sighing and following the two Guides – one fuelled by research and the other by coffee. Clint had spent time with them for most of his SHIELD career and generally took their advice, especially once Don got hold of Melinda's cell phone number.  
  
“Take care of your Sentinel Darcy, your wounded one is safe here.”  
“Essere gentile con lui si prega.” (Be gentle with him please)  
“Egli è anche la nostra società, il riposo , prendere il tempo si sia bisogno.” (He is ours too now, take the time you both need.)  
“You'll be safe here Loki, until we come back. Can you trust that?”  
“I am warm, you stopped my pain... I can – feel these gentlemen and they have no skade in them.”  
“Harm, they mean you no harm.”  
“Yes, thank you – I am so tired I am forgetting...”  
“What about the AllSpeak?”  
  
His face darkened again, a mention of Asgard breaking his gossamer peace. Darcy made as though to go to him but Don stepped in her way as Danny headed to their charge.  
  
“Leave him hon, look after Robin Hood – he looks like the Sheriff just dragged him through the woods.”  
“You're not too far wrong... c'mon Darcy...”  
  
With one last look, they left them. As the door closed they saw Don gaze at Danny as he puzzled out his next move to help the huddled and nervous Guide who clearly had no idea what he was.  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**08.00, Thursday 3rd May 2012. SCIF Secured Sentinel / Guide Centre, New York, New York.**  
  
The hours that Loki had spent in the S/G centre had changed his entire life. Danny had taken him back to the psionic plan which Darcy had shown him, helping him find his own way rather than dragging him there as she had done in his distress. The brash Criminalist had seemed different in the blued atmosphere, a clear bell vibrance emanating from him and echoing around the space. Other Shaman had joined them, from all over the planet, amazing Loki that they were prepared to assist him. He had expected rejection as he had so often experienced before. They had prodded and poked him to reveal his truths, then embraced him to purge the poisonous memories that had held him prisoner. Finally, slowly, cautiously he had let his skin change across to Jötunn blue, fire coal eyes burning from a cerulean face.  
  
  
That the Shaman's attitudes did not change, that they merely marvelled at the difference (some even commenting on the attractiveness of his natal skin) healed wounds he had not realised he bore. He had internalised his lessons on the brutality and monstrous nature of the Jötunn, pushing his hatred into himself and causing even more harm. Loki had shown them the obvious beauty and hidden cruelty of Asgard, the multitudinous little hurts he had borne as a Master of Seidr rather than simply the blade. He led them on a trip around the Royal Palaces, emitting his pleasure in the libraries and study spaces he preferred as well as his learned distaste for the tourney grounds and sparring rings where his brother dominated.  
  
  
He explained Thor's coronation and his plan to withhold the throne until he was ready, holding nothing back of his plans. The way that Thor's friends had ignored his orders, even though he held Gungnir as the rightful regent. How he had left Thor on Earth to try and stop the other realms from insisting on a greater punishment. Confessing finally that he felt panic when he released the Destroyer, overjoyed when it did not harm his big brother. Admitting that he had felt so much from both Thor and Odin on the Bifrost that his muscles had weakened and his grip had failed.  
  
  
They held him as he described falling for an eternity through borders of light and dark, madness and sanity, numbness and overstimulation, feeling either nothing at all or everything all at once. He showed them how it had felt to see Ygdrasil disappear from view, the world tree vanishing behind a cloud of the Norns only knew what. As he hesitantly spoke of the Other, and of that being's Master, the abscess was lanced, metaphysical and bodily healing spilling over him like fresh clean water. It would take time, and possibly an apple, for him to be as strong as he could be, but he was no longer the beaten cur that the Tesseract had spat out underground.  
  
  
Before the other Shaman's left they taught him to shield his mind behind barriers that only he could control, then to thin or reinforce them as needed to read or hide. Finally Danny and a Shaman named Daniel (to help delineate between them) took his hands and helped him to focus inwards, their own Guides (a Raven and an Egyptian Jackal respectively) providing assistance. However, when a small iceberg blue Wyvern appeared in Loki's lap they were all astonished.  
  
  
Nephthys and Pax did not react like the humans, one taking to licking the new arrival like one of her own cubs whilst the other began to flap her wings encouraging the little myth to join in. Gradually tissue thin wings grew stronger and less translucent, finger bones marching across their expanse and claws emerging along with teeth and ridges.  
  
“Magnificent, are they from Asgard?”  
“No... Fire Drakes and Würms are known and killed, but ice breathing? I suppose she must be from Jötennheim.”  
“Incredible I had wondered if you might have an animal from amongst the myths regarding your children.”  
“My children are made half from my self and half from their other parent, you said the Spirit was all me.”  
“True, but she explains the legends of your, and their, ferocity.”  
“Yes.... I miss my children... perhaps they will have had no visitors since I fell.”  
“Odin will answer Guide, As Shaman I vow.”  
“As Shaman I vow.”  
  
With their pledges they faded back to their bodies, leaving Loki to play with his Spirit, to bond more deeply with it and let it's playfulness heal his soul and lighten his load.  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**09.00, Thursday 3rd May 2012. SHIELD Command Helicarrier, location classified. (somewhere over the East Coast of USA)**  
  
Phil had been sent to brief Stark on the Avengers Initiative and the Tesseract before reporting to the Triskelion and Helicarrier Command. Natasha had been successful in her mission in Kolkata, bringing Dr Banner back with her, he had trusted her Guide status far more than her SHIELD credentials when it came to her promises.  
  
  
Clint had torn himself out of Darcy's arms to brief Steve, finding him tearing heavy bags apart in a protected gym. In the end he had taken him back to the Centre rather than letting the Captain spend another sleepless night alone in his apartment – he needed pack in a way Clint recognised from his own teenage years. Rogers clung to them like he had D'Linda and Melinda, a Guides need for contact even more pronounced after 67 years in the ice. Steve accepted Loki easily, when everything was new and different and the last memory you had had was of the Red Skull being eaten alive by the cube, aliens were just another thing to take in. Darcy had used the time to check in on her wounded chick, hugging him tightly before taking her leave of the Shaman circle that had convened to help. Back on Earth she had fed Clint and Steve, both submitting to her worried mothering before dragging her to sleep – placing her between them to make sure she was safe. Early in the morning she had insisted on them all eating before Clint flew them to the Helicarrier, nerves over Erik making her fuss over those she could get her hands on. As soon as she landed on the Carrier she had kissed Clint farewell and raced off to check on Jane, knowing that the scientist had been recruited to help locate Erik. At first Fury had suggested sending her out of danger to Tromsø, but she somehow knew that Erik was in danger and insisted on coming in and since no-one trustworthy (according to Darcy) was available she had boarded the ship and immediately set to work analysing the data that the JDEM minions (Darcy again) had uploaded to a private cloud server. By the time she arrived in the laboratory where Jane had settled she had acquired coffee and three Poptarts, her ability to feed researchers unrivalled and envied by many a personal assistant.  
  
  
There was a spade shaped table at the rear of the Helicarrier Bridge, just behind where Fury stood with his screens. Natasha embraced Darcy as she arrived on the Bridge, her reputation as the emotionless assassin of Mother Russia still intact despite her obvious connections to the rest of Delta. They sat next to each other, holding hands beneath the table as they waited for Fury to finish giving orders.  
  
“Let's vanish... Doctor, thank you for coming.”  
“Thank you for asking nicely... um, how long am I staying?”  
“Once we have the Tesseract you're in the wind.”  
“Where are you with that?”  
“We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.”  
“You'll need more than that. You need to narrow the field.. how many spectrometers do you have access to?”  
“How many are there?”  
“Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?”  
“Agent Romanoff will take you to join Dr Foster, she has spent the night going over the raw data from the experiments.”  
  
Natasha took the doctor off the Bridge, chatting easily with the nervous man as they headed into the research decks. Fury looked at the rest of his Initiative, apart from The Consultant they were all there, and looking at him expectantly.  
  
“Antiope, Hawkeye... get the Captain set up with his locker and show him around. You all need to be at 10 minute alert for dispatch. Loki, I'd like you to sit with Agent Coulson and debrief on anything you can give us on this woman....”  
“Nebula.”  
“Nebula then.. any information could be vital.”  
“I have been trained to observe and the time I spent with the Shaman has released memories that may assist us.”  
“Thank you. Dismissed.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
  
With that they headed off, their next destination up to the scientific minds bouncing together on a different deck.  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**18.00, Thursday 3rd May 2012. Quinjet returning to Helicarrier from Stuttgart, Germany.**  
  
The mood on the Jet was downbeat, their failure to capture or defeat Nebula hanging over all their heads. Steve's emotions were not helped by his hearing German for the first time since the war, he settled down at Darcy's feet and rested his head on her knee for comfort as Clint was helping Natasha pilot. They had picked up a crimson and gold hitch-hiker as well, the Iron Man arriving with a blast of 'Shoot to Thrill' in his usual modest and understated manner.  
  
  
They had managed to eliminate several of Nebula's troops, but whatever they had come for they had taken – the main hope left was that the readings Natasha and Darcy had taken whilst the others had fought, alongside Clint's read of the situation, would give the scientists another place to look.  
  
  
Loki had joined the battle as well, his life already forfeit for his betrayal so fighting against his 'Master's' daughter could not make his potential punishment any worse. He was tired, using both magic and mundane weaponry as best he could against the shock troops that had been sent through after their mad mistress. He had kept his mental shields high, not prepared to feel the emotions of battle, or the emotions of the civilians caught up in the terrifying event. Darcy pressed rations and water on both the Super Soldier and the Alien Prince, recognising hunger before it had registered with their bodies. They had been surprised but Natasha told them to get used to it – once adopted they were not permitted to miss meals or sleep. They had laughed, until she forced food on the piloting pair directly, and on the scientists by phone with Phil as her legs. Tony had been the longest hold out, insisting he wouldn't be handed things – even peanut butter cereal bars. The look in the Prime Guide's eyes however reminded him of a very severe Governess and a much loved Butler so he relented, then ate four of them! He and Loki had begun a spirited debate about the connection between magic and science when all of a sudden the green clad man fell silent, the colour he had gained draining from his face. From outside the ship they heard thunder, rolling across the sky in endless tolls.  
  
“Afraid of lightening Loki? This ship is shielded from the strikes.”  
“No, I'm just not too fond of what follows it...”  
  
A bolt struck far too close for comfort and a thud was heard on the roof. Abruptly the rear ramp was pulled open and another armour clad figure appeared. He made for Loki but was stopped when Darcy jumped to her feet and got in the way. The furious man pushed her aside without looking, completely focused on his target and not noticing that everyone on board got to their feet with his actions.  
  
“YOU WILL STOP... NOW.”  
  
Full and rich with the empathic weight of her Prime status she stopped Thor in his tracks. Mjölnir fell to the Jet floor as she decided he was not worthy for the moment, too angry to fully understand what she had done.  
  
“YOU WILL SIT AND WAIT AND LISTEN, I WILL NOT HAVE THIS... LOKI IS UNDER MY PROTECTION AND YOU WILL NEITHER TOUCH NOR ALARM HIM IN ANY WAY.”  
“Odin-Allfather commands me...”  
“ODIN IS NOT HERE AND I AM. SIT YOUR ASS DOWN BEFORE I TAZE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU... AGAIN ASGARDIAN.”  
  
He sat.  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**21.00, Thursday 3rd May 2012. SHIELD Command Helicarrier, location classified. (somewhere over the East Coast of USA)**  
  
“Listen, you must believe me... Odin-Allfather, Lord of Asgard sent me to prevent the misdeeds of my brother Loki... he has betrayed all Asgard and Midgard as well... and I find him here in your midst... lock him away before his silver-tongue deafens you all.”  
“Loki is a member of my personal pack Thor Odinson, would you take him from me?”  
“He has bespelled you.”  
“You are an actual idiot. I am going to ban Jane from seeing you – you'll actually lower her IQ and we need her beautiful brain intact.”  
“Lady Darcy...”  
“Where is Mjölnir Thor?”  
“At your feet.”  
“And how did it get there?”  
“You carried it from the vessel we arrived on Lady Darcy... I do not see....”  
“Sh. The rune work means only the worthy can hold or wield her, correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“Has your brother ever held her?”  
“Loki – no, of course not.”  
“Have any of the Warriors or Lady Sif held her?”  
“No.”  
“Has your father since he placed that spell?”  
“No. I fail....”  
“Yes, you do.... Loki...”  
  
  
He stood hesitantly, hoping against hope that the Midgardian Prime knew what she was doing. She lifted the hammer to the surface of the table and stepped back, bowing Loki to the capricious weapon's handle. He put his left hand to the handle and braced himself, unwittingly using far too much energy as she lifted as though made of paper.  
  
  
Then astonishment gave way to fear and he began to scream, shaking and yelling as fine bolts of lightening ran over his body. Ásdís appeared behind him and blew softly, celeste blue clouds pouring down his body and taking the electricity with them.  
  
“What was that?”  
“Loki, Loki... I'm sorry... I knew she would let you lift her but....”  
“Fear not Darcy, that was a spell placed on her...”  
“I am under no spell silver-tongue... you lie again.”  
“How would you know? You can wield only the simplest of spells, rejected the lessons you were offered....”  
“I am to be King... honour demands no Siedr... You have brought a beast to Midgard that must be slain, eradicated for the safety of this realm.”  
“Darcy is right, you are an idiot.”  
“God of Lies... Beast-master you will be...”  
“Calling me names will not stop the truth Thor. Ásdís is my Spirit, my Glød. Listen, have you ever held Gungnir? Held her without Odin also having a hand on her?”  
“No, of course not... I am heir – not King.”  
“I have... I was named Regent when you were banished and Frigga stood sentry over Odin... she is magic, Odin's control and communication with Muninn and Huginn is due to magic. That you have no training means that taking the throne would have caused you pain, terrible pain. Sitting on Hlidskjalf takes mental control, it allows you to see into all the realms of Ygdrasil and even into the voids between and beyond... are you prepared?”  
“No.”  
“Then listen, for all the time we have been together as brothers, on the life of my children I swear I am telling the truth... there is a spell on Mjölnir, designed to make you abrupt and brusque... it enhances your anger and impatience and prevents you from taking advice, even from family – especially from me...”  
“Why?”  
“Odin rules with Frigga.... her Seidr moderates the signals he receives... helping him keep control. If you ruled alone it would over-ride your dominance of your temper – and you are well named Thunder God. Imagine your worst berserker rages with the power of Gungnir and the visions given by Hlidskjalf... the other realms would rise up and demand he take back the throne... then he reveals that I am not his child and suddenly there are no heirs – no-one to take the throne from him.”  
“He is old, he wants to rest...”  
“Does he? Does he really?”  
  
  
Thor sat down heavily, trying to reconstruct his world view – and realising the truth of his brother's words when his mind felt clearer than it had in years. He had no desire to fight back against the perceived slander against his father, there was no adrenaline surging in his veins, no call to battle in his heart.  
  
“What has he done?”  
“He created a mythos that we have all believed. That the benevolent Odin-Allfather cares for all and is raising a worthy heir to continue in his stead. But he has manipulated Asgard... why are there no Formynder and Veilede in our ranks? They were a gift from the Norns to protect the realms, they flourish everywhere else – and especially on Midgard and Jötennheim where his influence has waned more than elsewhere within the branches of Ygdrasil.”  
  
Thor reached into a hidden compartment of his armour and pulled out a piece of worked metal. He shook it out and tossed it into the middle of the briefing table.  
  
“I was told to bind that to you, that your Seidr would be powerless against it so that I could drag you back to Asgard in chains.”  
  
Loki had pushed his chair back sharply at the sight of the muzzle, shaking his head in remembered pain and anguish.  
  
“This time he does not even need the Dwarves... he fashions my torment himself.”  
  
Tony leaned forward, he had studied the Viking myths – hard not to when your father is obsessed with a mystical power source covered in runes.  
  
“So, it's true.... I mean that he let... I mean... sewed up your lips? Fucking hell, I thought Howard was rough but A+ there Odin on the dad scale.”  
“Yes. What your stories miss, and most of Asgard as well, is that Sif asked me to take her hair and that I brokered the deal on behalf of Odin-Allfather... it was his head that was due, not mine.”  
  
  
Steve had been reading a tablet rapidly whilst the discussions had been taking place, his multi-tasking skills enhanced by Erskine's formula and his Guide nature. He had been scrawling notes as he went, showing them to Clint who was looking between his writing and his beautiful partner.  
  
“Pardon me Loki but... the legends are based in reality?”  
“Yes.”  
“Really?”  
“What you call the Edda was based on a series of ballads sung by a drunken bard who was thrown out for being too honest. He found a new audience on Midgard and so the tales have continued on.”  
“I can't really imagine Thor here in a pretty frock...”  
“I did make him shave.”  
“I'm sure it helped...”  
“Not really. But before you ask, yes I have children – but I was NOT a horse.”  
“How did you...”  
“All humans ask... some from other realms ask.... Sleipnir was spelled into that form... I bore him in my female form... Fenrir and Jörmungandr were also spelled to animal form and taken from me... Hel was thrown to Niflheim, there to rule the inglorious dead for all time. Now Odin rides my eldest son to battle, the others are hidden from me...”  
“Could you find them?”  
“Perhaps. I feel clearer here on Earth...”  
  
  
Darcy snorted at that, lifting Simcha up to the table she let him run across to play with Steve.  
  
“The Shaman council broke the chains that bound you, that stopped you being a Guide. No wonder you can think better, feel better here.... I'd bet pretty much anything that the spell that Odin cast to make you look Æsir changed more than just your skin colour.”  
  
“You are Veilede brother?”  
“Yes.”  
“Wonderful!”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. There was a prophecy given, that when a Veilede of the Royal House came forth a new day would dawn.... oh.”  
  
  
Ásdís appeared again, this time at Loki's side and resting a large head on his lap, staring up with mournful eyes. When he reached to stroke between ridges his hand turned blue in reaction to the cold nature of his Guardian. He looked up in fear at Thor, but he just smiled softly at them.  
  
“A new day is coming to Asgard brother.... and it is coming on the back of a Wyvern.”  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**12.00, Friday 4th May 2012. SHIELD Command Helicarrier, location classified. (somewhere over the East Coast of USA)**  
  
Thor and Loki had spent the rest of the night talking, making peace and seeing the world, indeed all of Ygdrasil through clear eyes. They had asked for parchment to record their thoughts, making Tony shudder dramatically and give them flash courses in Midgardian Computer technology. Instead they used a StarkTablet with built in dictation software to make their plans, Asgard would be made new. Once satisfied Thor took his brother to meet his Astrophysicist, finding a petite but maniacal scientist who Loki adored at first sight. The others slept, ate and talked. Darcy played with Lyubov (as Natasha had named her Fox since she was lovely to her) and Lorcán, Simcha directing with an imperious almost grin. Clint and Steve went to the range to make sure the Captain was comfortable with the newer weaponry that was on-board. Steve was fairly happy to test the handguns and SMG's available, even trying a STRIKE standard assault weapon, but he refused point blank to even touch a rifle – memories of Bucky and his M1941 Johnson running through his head. The scientist trio had taken over additional lab space to run as much data as possible; Tony had sent JARVIS snooping as well – he did not trust Fury (although he was softening to Natasha after she admitted forging his assessment because of his PTSD, realising that he would be good but that forcing him would be massively counter-productive for both agency and billionaire).  
  
  
They had all gathered on the Bridge again when Jane came running in, waving the best part of a ream of paper and a tablet.  
  
“Readings....”  
“Jane... breath....”  
“Fine... look though.... readings....”  
  
Darcy took the tablet from her friend before it could make contact with her head and glanced at the numbers scrolling across the screen. Then she looked more closely and stood up.  
  
“We have incoming.”  
  
  
@-;---  
  
**12.10, Friday 4th May 2012. SHIELD Command Helicarrier, location classified. (somewhere over the East Coast of USA)**  
  
Clint led the way to the main flight deck, motley crew of soldiers, scientists, aliens and billionaires following behind him in a straggling crocodile. AD Hill called for clearance on the deck whilst a STRIKE team armed themselves in case the data was not as friendly as it initially appeared to be. A stream of light appeared from the clear sky and five figures materialised, all armoured, all angry and all Asgardian. The outer four, stationed at cardinal points brandished weapons as they surveyed where they had landed.  
  
“We are here Majesty.”  
“Thank you.”  
  
Loki and Thor stood still, before the blond went flying into his mother's arms. Loki however was hesitant, if she rejected him then it would all have been for nothing. Darcy stepped closer and touched his arm, frightened that her chick would choose to plummet from the vessel and prepared to read this Queen the riot act if she was not the perfect mother she was supposed to be.  
  
“I will not harm him m'lady Veilede. On my life... I will not.”  
  
Thor moved to greet his friends and give his brother some privacy as he also ran to his mother's embrace. She held him tightly, before kissing his temple and murmuring over him again and again. Finally she made him stand back so she could see him clearly.  
  
“You are Prince Loki Friggason, of Asgard, Vanaheim and Jötennheim. I care not who bore you and in which realm you were birthed, from the moment you were placed in my hands you were mine and I am jealous of my loves. Forget the lies you have been told and have been said. Cast off the name that has caused you pain and take mine. I will NOT lose my sons, and I will see your children restored.”  
“Mor, I will be Friggason from now until the ending of all things.”  
“So mote it be.”  
“What has caused this change Mother?”  
“An evil working was undone my son, an enchantment that blinded and bound us from seeing the truths before us. It is fortunate that it's instigator was asleep when it broke, sending you here took the last of his energy and so Gungnir is mine.... for now.”  
“Your commands Majesty?”  
“Find me a space to work and an energy source so that Loki and I can fetch back the damn Tesseract. Honestly, sending a soldier to do a sorceresses work...”  
  
  
Loki however had stopped still, eyes fixed on two people he had known since early adolescence yet now seemed to meet again for the first time. They were also transfixed, and the triad moved together slowly until they were within touching distance.  
  
“My skin burns for you... and I do not know why.”  
  
At Fandral's heels a huge Dire Wolf became visible, eyes the same gold as his hair shining from a coal black face.  
  
“It is as though I can see everything when I am here... everything and yet only you...”  
  
Beside the Lady Sif materialised a scimitar toothed cat, unknown on Earth for 12,000 years but clearly known in other realms as the warrior simply reached out to scratch her new friend between the ears.  
  
“Darcy... help... you said I would find my Sentinel, my Formynder... why am I pulled to them both?”  
“Because you are powerful, you are a warrior, a magician, a mage and I believe the first Shaman of Asgard... you can Guide them both and they will protect you as you rebuild. Clint and I are a partnership – you are a triad, but you belong together just as we do.”  
  
  
At her words he reached out his hands, grasping at his Sentinels just as they took his hands and each others to form a triangle between them. Frigga smiled as they began to glow.  
  
“Formynder Sif, Formynder Fandral.”  
“Veilede Loki...”  
  
There had been more than one prophecy about the Veilede returning to Asgard, the new trio would affect all the realms together – just as soon as she got that stupid cube out of the way.  
  
  
@-;---


End file.
